Her Name Was Leah
by Juliet Knighly
Summary: *One-Shot* While dealing with Lincoln's death, Daisy remembers the story he told her, about the girlfriend he almost killed. She decides to find her, thinking that she has a right to know about her ex-boyfriend's heroic death. But something at the door makes her crumble...


**AN: Hey everyone! So, personally I wanted to hear more of that story of Lincoln's, about that girl he nearly killed. I mean come on. You've really gotta care about someone to get in a car with them when you know they're hammered. So what happened there? Well, since we were denied any further intel, I decided to create some. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Her name was Leah. Leah Clarice Donovan. Now 27 years old, she lived alone in a small town in Missouri, working as a nurse practitioner. Her relationship status said "never married."

Daisy stared at the girl's profile, shadows under her eyes. It hadn't taken long to find her, but the decision to do so had been thought over for weeks. Weeks that had been spent trying to grapple with the lack of aftermath and distraction.

Whenever something big happened, there was always a mess to clean up, both figuratively and literally. But not this time. There were no destroyed buildings, the paperwork was minimal, and any red tape blowback was dealt with by Coulson. This had left the S.H.I.E.L.D agents with little to do, as they waited in a hotel for the base to be reconstructed.

It had been just over two months since everything. The first month had been grueling, as Daisy struggled to process her emotions in a healthy way. The second month she got a little better, and visiting her father seemed to help a lot. But she still had her days. On one of those days, she had recalled the story Lincoln had told, about when he nearly killed his girlfriend. And so her thoughts had been prompted.

Now she found herself here, staring at the picture of a pretty nurse, a lump in her throat that she was desperately trying to breathe past. She typed in a few more commands, and the woman's address popped up. 7138 Harmony drive.

Memorizing the street and digits, Daisy stood, heading into the plane hangar and sitting down in one of the tiny aircrafts known as the _Tetras_. Clearing for takeoff, she gunned the plane into the air, zooming towards Missouri.

It took two hours to reach Leah Donovan's home, and as Daisy hovered over the quaint suburban house, she wondered if she had made a mistake. But she set her jaw and lowered the plane onto the front lawn, cloaking it before unbuckling herself and exiting.

Nobody answered her knock, or her doorbell ring. It didn't look like anyone was home currently, but she had made up her mind. She would wait until the nurse returned. Heading back over to the hidden jet, she reclined in the pilots chair, letting her mind wander.

Daisy hadn't waited very long when a red Nissan pulled into the garage, the large door closing moments after the car shut off. She gave the nurse a few minutes to change clothes before once again striding up to the entryway and knocking on it.

This time she was met by a smiling brunette dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie.

"Hi, is there something I can help you with?" She asked, her tone bright and cheery.

Suddenly a little girl about five or six years old appeared at the woman's knees. Her hair was dirty blond in color and her eyes were an unmistakable shade of blue. Daisy felt the air around her thicken as she struggled to breathe normally.

Noticing the change in her behavior, Leah's face fell and she ushered the stranger into her home, seating her at the dinner table and placing a glass of water in front of her.

"Are you okay? Do you feel lightheaded, is your vision darkening?" The woman asked, sitting beside her and taking her pulse. She gently nudged the water towards her guest.

"Take a sip and breathe deeply."

Daisy glanced up at the brunette, doing as ordered and eventually getting herself under control. When Leah saw that she was okay, her face rose into a smile again.

"That's better. Now, what can I do for you?"

The S.H.I.E.L.D agent struggled for words. A few hours ago this had seemed so simple. Now there was a whole new variable to consider. But, she could at least introduce herself.

"My name is Daisy Johnson, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. I have a few important things I'd like to talk to you about."

Seeing the way her guest's eyes had flicked to her daughter, Leah nodded in understanding.

"Levinia, will you go tidy your room please? Mommy has some things she needs to discuss with our visitor."

The little girl obeyed her mother and headed upstairs, closing her door as if she knew the conversation was a private matter. When she was gone, Leah's expression quickly dropped.

"You said you're with S.H.I.E.L.D... This is about Lincoln, isn't it?" She whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

Daisy was mildly shocked at the woman's reaction. She hadn't seen him in years, yet she clearly still felt something for him. Shaking the thoughts away, she focused on her reason for coming and nodded.

"He was a great man. Loyal, compassionate, always determined to do the right thing. He was the best friend a person could ask for," the agent said, trying to keep her own emotions in check as the girl across from her broke down in sobs.

"He was killed in the line of duty on May 17th, protecting our world. He sacrificed himself to save millions of people." A tear slipped down her cheek, but she wiped it away before the other girl could see.

Leah wept for a few more moments, then gave a bitter chuckle and tried to pull herself together.

"God, It's been so long, I shouldn't be blubbering. I'm sorry," she stated, swiping at her face. Then she took a deep breath.

"He was what they call an 'Inhuman,' you know. One night he... He came home completely and utterly drunk. I hated it when he was like that, because I knew that wasn't the real him. He was sweet and kind and gentle when he was sober, and I really, truly loved him. But that night it was so bad, and I didn't know what to do, so when he started to leave, I got in the car with him. We drove for awhile, and eventually I got through to him, but just when I did, we... I don't even remember what happened, exactly, all I knew is that I woke up in a beautiful place. 'Afterlife,' they called it. He found his people, and... I wasn't one of them. They let me stay while I recovered, but I knew that once I was healed, I would have to leave. So I spoke to the man who'd brought us, a teleporter named Gordon. We planned to leave in the middle of the night, but Lincoln was walking through the gardens, and he saw us. He tried to stop me by telling me he loved me... I said it back, then I left."

There was a slight pause, and she again began to sob quietly.

"Three weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. I researched, I tried to remember terrain, I yelled into the air like a moron in case they were watching me. But it was too late, I couldn't go back. Not a day goes by that I don't regret leaving him."

They sat there for a while, just the two of them, each remembering the moments they'd shared with the boy they both loved. Daisy attempted to keep her expression neutral, but it broke a little when Leah stood and retrieved a picture in a pretty silver frame, the image of her and Lincoln in what appeared to be a wedding.

"Some good friends of ours got married. I asked for a copy of the wedding party photo, then cropped it. It's the only picture I have of us, but at least Levi knows what her daddy looked like."

Daisy swallowed. "Where did her name come from? It's very pretty."

At this, Leah gave a watery chuckle. "It means lightning. That's what his gift was, he was an electrokinetic. He showed me once. I was still confined to my bed, but he came in, the biggest smile on his face. I asked why he was so happy, and he just said, 'watch.' He opened his hand, and these little blue sparks danced around his palm. It was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen. He told me he finally felt whole... And that's when I knew I couldn't stay. He belonged in Afterlife, and I didn't. As much as it broke my heart, I didn't want to make him choose."

More silence filled the room, until they heard a door open and shut. Leah hastily dried her face and smiled as Levinia appeared from the stairs. The little girl was smart, quickly taking in her mothers red-rimmed eyes and the picture laying on the table. She walked over to her mom and asked to be picked up, her little blue eyes misting over.

"Mommy... Is daddy gone forever?" She asked, resting her head on the woman's shoulder. Leah bit her lip and swallowed.

"Yes, baby girl. He saved lots and lots of people, though. We need to be proud of him."

Daisy felt her chest tighten once again when quiet whimpers came from the child.

"But I'm sad. I never got to meet him."

Leah ran a hand through her daughter's blond waves, her cheeks wet again. "It's okay to be sad, but we have to remember that he's smiling down on us. He's looking at you and thinking of how beautiful you are, and how smart you are. He's telling everyone that you're his baby girl, and that you're the most perfect person to ever exist."

Levinia slipped down to the floor, wiping at her eyes and then taking the photo from the table, hugging it to her chest and walking back up the stairs. The two women in the dining room heard a door open and close, then met each other's eyes. Leah sighed.

"Was there a funeral?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, the S.H.I.E.L.D agent tried to form words.

"His... His remains were unrecoverable. But there's a memorial set up at our base, you're welcome to come by any time you like."

Nodding, the nurse offered Daisy some tea, but she declined, saying that she should be going. As she said goodbye, Leah embraced her.

"Thank you for coming. I know this can't have been easy, coming to his ex-girlfriend's house when you felt the same way about him."

The agent's face betrayed her surprise, and the woman across from her gave her a sad smile.

"Reading people has always been a forte of mine. I knew by the way you reacted to Levi. Thank you, though, for not running away. It means the world to me."

Daisy stuttered out a "You're welcome," then gave her a lanyard for the S.H.I.E.L.D base. It's location was on the back, and the card would give her access to the first levels, where the memorial was. She then turned and headed into the _Tetra,_ lifting off and hitting the autopilot. When she was free to take her hands from the controls, she pulled her knees to her chest, covered her face in her palms, and sobbed.

* * *

-Three Weeks Later-

Jemma and Leo were roaming the halls, not doing anything in particular, when suddenly the girl gasped. Fitz snapped out of his reverie and looked around, his jaw dropping slightly when he saw it.

It was a little girl and her mother, sitting in front of the Fallen Agent Memorial. But their presence wasn't what caused them to stare. It was the little girl, who looked so much like Lincoln it was impossible to deny she was his child.

Before Fitz could stop her, Simmons was heading towards them, stooping down to ask the little girl what her name was. Leo caught her answer, and swallowed the small lump that formed in his throat.

"Levinia Elyse Campbell. It's nice to meet you," the child stated, offering Jemma her hand. The scientist shook it, smiling softly.

Fitz watched as the mother introduced herself, stating their reason for being there. Levinia stood up and pointed to Lincoln's name, grinning.

"That's my daddy. He saved lots of people. I never met him, but I love him, and I'm proud of him."

The engineer turned when he heard footsteps behind him, Daisy giving him a small smile.

"She looks just like him, doesn't she?" She said, her voice soft. Looking back at the six year old, he examined her kind features and bright blue eyes. She did look exactly like her father. He chuckled.

"She sure does. I wonder if she got the Inhuman gene?"

"She did, I already checked. I talked to Leah about it, and she said they'll discuss it when she's a little older, able to understand it better. Who knows? Maybe one day she'll end up here with us, just like her dad."

Fitz watched as Jemma sat beside the girl, laughing at something the child had said. He grinned.

"Yeah. Maybe."

* * *

 **AN: Okay, I know this may fudge the canon a little bit, what with Lincoln getting his powers while Leah was still there, but I don't exactly care. I sincerely hope you liked this, and for both my fellow SkyeWard shippers and the StaticQuake shippers... I'm sorry for our loss. Maybe we can quit with the animosity now that we're all in the toilet. Don't forget to leave a review, I definitely appreciate them! Love you all! PS: The cover photo was created by me, so I hope you appreciate that too.  
~Juliet K.**


End file.
